072014EnzoThiago
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 17:24 -- 05:25 TA: Hi, I was looking through a music site/and I saw that you are making a band? 05:25 AT: ∴ Oh? Well, the project is ever expanding; ∴ 05:25 TA: Do you have need of a Keyboard player? 05:26 AT: ∴ Well, I know there is a friend of mine that plays keyboard; are you looking to join a postprogrock band? ∴ 05:27 TA: I was looking to expand my music./Joining a band is the best way, I think. 05:27 TA: How many are in your band at this point? 05:28 AT: ∴ Well, there are quite a number now; I'm trying to pin down a specific number: ∴ 05:28 TA: Sphere-trail it? 05:29 AT: ∴ Guitar, Bass/drums, potentially one key board player, a harmonical player, an an laser harp player; ∴ 05:29 AT: ∴ and myself, as the organizer/producer/primary writer. ∴ 05:30 AT: ∴ a comfirmed five, potential six ∴ 05:30 TA: Potentially? That means... what? 05:30 AT: ∴ I have not talked to the keyboardest who has shown interest; ∴ 05:30 AT: ∴ Something about not having a piano that doesn't get distroyed. ∴ 05:31 TA: Well, I assure you my keyboard is good. 05:32 AT: ∴ Indeed? Well, if you send me a recording of you playing, I would be able to judge ∴ 05:33 TA: I've put a couple of things on GrubTube./Let me find a suitable version, hmm. 05:34 -- transchronicAllegorator TA sends link ---tiny.url/radioactive--- -- 05:35 AT: ∴ Hmmm. ∴ 05:35 TA: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4P1wJ48foL4)) 05:36 AT: ∴ You certainly have talent, and a good sense of rhythm. ∴ 05:36 TA: Note, my keyboard features automation./This will be useful for more complex tracks. 05:37 AT: ∴ Indeed, they have potential to produce an impressive sound; ∴ 05:38 TA: What is your band called anyway, Mister...? 05:38 AT: ∴ However, I sense a lack heart or passion in your playing. ∴ 05:38 AT: ∴ The name is in flux, actually; ∴ 05:38 AT: ∴ Either At Eternity's Edge, or Eternity's Edge. ∴ 05:40 TA: Well, it is passed through a synthesizer./I think the former sounds better, really. 05:40 AT: ∴ I suppose in some ways it can; ∴ 05:42 TA: Unfortunately, the electronics.../they have a way of taking th soul out. 05:43 AT: ∴ It can, however, if we mixed a synth with an actual piano, ∴ 05:43 AT: ∴ It would make a neat juxtaposition ∴ 05:43 TA: Perhaps there is room for two players, then. 05:43 TA: I think you are right in that regard, sir! 3=:] 05:44 AT: ∴ Potentially there is room for any number of musicians; ∴ 05:44 AT: ∴ We more mostly remotely, at this point in our beginning stages. ∴ 05:50 TA: Fine with me. That's honestly easier. 05:52 AT: ∴ Exellent, I will communicate to my associate, but in the meantime, I can send you a simple melody I jotted down a few days ago; ∴ 05:52 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: melody.doc -- 05:53 TA: Cool. Can I see the roster of your band?/I'd like to meet everybody, you know./I'll be sure to hash this out pretty quick. 05:53 AT: ((http://youtu.be/tds0qoxWVss?t=)) 05:53 AT: ((damn, start at 3:16)) 05:53 TA: (( I know this song)) 05:53 AT: ((will talk about it ooc)) 05:54 AT: ∴ Well, I can give you Eddy's name, I don't know how comfortable the rest of the band is with information sharing. ∴ 05:55 TA: That's fine, I can wait on the rest of them. 05:55 AT: ∴ Indeed; calligraphicGuitarist is my main partner in the band. ∴ 05:56 TA: Alright, I'll talk to him. Eddy, you said? 05:56 AT: ∴ Did I? ∴ 05:57 TA: I think you said it a few lines up. Yes. 05:58 AT: ∴ ah yes, I see it now, for give me for my spaciness. ∴ 05:58 TA: That's quite alright. 3=:] 06:00 AT: ∴ Well, I look forward to putting all the peices together and producing some real music! ∴ 06:00 TA: I'm very excited! 06:00 AT: ∴ Indeed, as am I. ∴ 06:01 TA: Is there anything you wish to know sir? 06:03 AT: ∴ Well, I suppose if you have any other experience with bands, or your thoughts on launching music into space. ∴ 06:03 TA: If you send it to me, I can launch it. 06:04 TA: Also, I'm a pretty good lyricist. 06:05 AT: ∴ Indeed? Well, I'm the primary lyricist at this point, but I don't see why we couldn't have a collaboration there aswell. ∴ 06:05 TA: Perhaps we can work together a bit./I would not want to steal your thunder, though. 06:06 AT: ∴ Oh, I appreciate your concern, but I assure you this is a project in which I want input from my band mates. ∴ 06:06 TA: Excellent. Collaboration is best! 3=:] 06:06 AT: ∴ Indeed ∴ 06:08 TA: What other things to you like to do, hm? 06:09 AT: ∴ Oh, I primarily think and write about philosophy; I also enjoy "shoot 'em up" games. ∴ 06:11 AT: ∴ Forgive me, I'm having a bit of trouble focusing; I'm pondering something particularly interesting concerning reality. ∴ 06:15 AT: ∴ perhaps I should think on this more; If you have any ideas of music or lyrics, be sure to pass them along. ∴ 06:16 TA: Certainly, I will leave you to your thoughts./Have a good pondering! 3=:] 06:16 AT: ∴ Thank you, until we speak again. ∴ -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 18:17 --